1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package and a semiconductor process thereof, and more particularly to a semiconductor element and a semiconductor package including the semiconductor element, as well as a manufacturing method of the semiconductor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stacked package generally includes a chip, a semiconductor element (e.g., an interposer) and a substrate. The chip is disposed on the semiconductor element and is electrically connected to the semiconductor element. The semiconductor element is connected to the substrate by using a plurality of solder balls. As the material of the semiconductor element is different from that of the substrate, their coefficients of thermal expansion (CTEs) are also typically different. When the conventional stacked package is heated, as the CTE of the material of the semiconductor element is different from that of the substrate, their degrees of warpage are different, which may result in that the solder balls are prone to damage. The main damage occurs at an interface between the solder balls and the semiconductor element, that is, the solder balls may be peeled from the semiconductor element; and the minor damage occurs in the solder balls, that is, the solder balls may fracture. Once the above damage occurs, an open circuit is formed between the semiconductor element and the substrate, so that the service life of the conventional stacked package is terminated, resulting in that reliability of the conventional stacked package cannot be improved. In addition, as the size of the semiconductor element becomes larger, the damage is more severe, and the reliability of the package is lower.